Eternal beauty, eternal love
by Akatsuki M. Evil Organisation
Summary: SasoDei. Yaoi. Lime. Aun después de la efímera vida, perdurará el recuerdo de nuestro eterno amor.


**Eternal beauty, eternal love**

_PervertFairy // Kiranuto_

No importa cómo, debo afrontar el hecho de que la vida termina tarde o temprano. Mi concepto de belleza ha sido siempre ser efímero y afrontar la muerte que siempre llega, pero ahora más que nunca, desearía que la vida nunca llegara a su fin.

Desde aquel momento en el que te vi por primera vez, nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi corazón latía con más fuerza de la habitual. A pesar de jamás revelar tu verdadera forma ante nadie, tuviste el valor y la confianza de mostrarme quien eras en realidad. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por ese cariño que depositabas en mí.

Eternidad, eterno, tus palabras predilectas para el arte. Dentro, muy dentro de mí, sentía que tras esa fría fachada, me amabas tanto como yo a ti.

Tus rojizos cabellos incendiados, como el fuego que había en mí cada vez que te miraba, ya no arderán más para deleite de mi visión. Aquellos ojos marrón, con los que me matabas al posarlos en mí con una sonrisa en tu boca, jamás volverán a brillar con la luz del sol. La luz de la admiración que sentía por ti.

Sentir tu mano recorrer cada punto de mi cuello, era como morir y revivir, por alguna razón mi corazón dejaba de latir, hasta que abría los ojos y te veía a unos centímetros de mí. Al despeinar mi cabello con tus dedos, me sentía volar e inconscientemente recargaba mi mejilla contra tu mano, daba un leve suspiro, y mostrabas una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tu plan desde el principio era siempre arrancarme el aliento, para luego devolvérmelo con un beso.

Pero aun cuando tu respiración impactaba en mi garganta, mi respiración jamás volvía hasta que nos separábamos. Había ya desarrollado la habilidad de dejar de respirar, pero no era del todo malo, me encantaba sentir el sabor de tu aire en lo profundo de mi boca.

Adoraba también abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los tuyos y sumergirme en las profundidades de su hermosa tonalidad. El tono casi líquido de tus ojos parecía derramarse como la dorada miel y decorar tus hermosas mejillas al llorar. El embriagante sabor de tus lágrimas me hacía preguntarme si te causaba algún dolor o sólo lagrimeabas de felicidad, al tiempo que me hacían querer probar más y más de tu amor.

Mi lengua recuerda con gusto como recorría cada parte de tu rostro, de tu cuello, de tus labios, y como se llenaba de todos aquellos elixires que despedía tu cuerpo, todos de un sabor incomparable.

Pero viendo que todo aquello jamás volverá, siento un enorme vacío por dentro. ¿Por qué te fuiste?, Sonará egoísta, pero es exactamente lo que creo.

Aquella tarde, me mostraste una solución a mi "humanidad", ahora es cuando veo las cosas desde tu punto de vista. Desearía ahora ser eterno, seguir tu propuesta y seguir juntos por la eternidad, siendo lo mismo que tú.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás me hubieras dejado ser como tú. Respetabas mis ideales y sabías que jamás querría vivir por siempre, era otra cosa que me volvía loco por ti, saber que aun con pensamientos distintos, me respetabas y me regalabas un lugar especial en la pequeña parte humana que aún había en ti.

Mi temblorosa mano recorre ahora tu hermoso y destrozado cuerpo. Está tan rígido y frío como siempre. Recuerdo con mucho cariño, cuando sobre las hierbas, nos posábamos uno sobre otro y apreciando la belleza que veíamos frente a nosotros, nos preguntábamos si lo que sentíamos era tan sólo admiración o algo mucho más profundo.

Recuerdo bien que me confesaste cuanto te gustaba mi forma de caminar, tan natural. La manera en la que mi piel relucía con el sol. Me mirabas de una forma un tanto envidiosa. Justo como yo me sentía cada vez que miraba tus ojos perdidos en el firmamento y las estrellas reflejadas en tus pupilas. Sabía que parte de ti era artificial, pero me satisfacía que al menos tu parte real me apreciara.

Acerco mi rostro hasta el tuyo, y dejo rozar mis labios con tu pequeña nariz. Tu rostro angelical no parece haber cambiado, pero el brillo en ti, se ha perdido junto a tu vida. El fragante olor de tu blanquecina piel ya no está presente, pero aún siento en mi nariz el delicioso cosquilleo del dulce aroma de tu cuerpo.

Fueron tantas las noches en que la oscuridad llenaba cada rincón de mi habitación y mi mente jugaba con las sombras, convirtiéndolas en terribles enemigos nocturnos. Pero jamás te negaste a pasar el tiempo conmigo y hacerme olvidar todas mis penas. Lentamente te deslizabas en mi cama y jugueteando con mis manos, comenzábamos a olvidar el miedo con amor.

Cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo tiene memoria propia, y no puedo olvidar todas y cada una de las secciones del tuyo. Saber que en aquellas muestras de placer era yo el único que sentía me hacía entristecer, pero el ver por un instante una sonrisa en tu rostro me regresaba la felicidad, sentía que muy dentro de tu corazón disfrutabas viéndome feliz.

Delineabas cada una de las venas de mi cuello, lo que me llenaba de excitación y me hacía respirar agitadamente. Con cada uno de tus besos apaciguaban mi tembloroso cuerpo y, del dulce y tierno amor, pasábamos a una violenta y apasionada lujuria.

Pero más que ello, lo que me agradaba era la calidez de nuestros cuerpos que se fundía con el sudor y hacía que la temperatura de la habitación se elevara hasta el punto de hacernos sonrojar y despojarnos de nuestras ropas, que siempre terminaban regadas por el suelo.

Nuestros pequeños juegos duraban el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos inolvidables. Cada vez intentabas algo nuevo y de alguna forma, conocías muy bien en qué lugares me volvían loco tus caricias. Mi mente se ponía en blanco y cerraba mis ojos de alegría. De vez en cuando los abría un poco y notaba tu rostro inexpresivo como siempre, pero me abalanzaba sobre ti y pegando mis labios a los tuyos, susurraba en un beso que te amaba.

Aun con toda esa violenta muestra de amor, sabía muy bien que medías con cuidado tus fuerzas. Fácilmente olvidarías que mi cuerpo es más frágil y lo destrozarías en un baño de sangre. Pero estábamos tan sincronizados el uno al otro que jamás hizo falta curar heridas.

Justo en el momento de mayor calor para los dos, culminábamos en un inigualable momento con sentimientos de satisfacción, placer y amor. Todo entremezclado y siendo la fórmula perfecta para nuestros pesares. Calmaba mis miedos, y ablandaba tu corazón.

Aquí, recostado sobre esta mesa, se encuentran los restos de mi maestro, de mi modelo a seguir. De la única persona que me robó el corazón. De la única persona que he amado en mi vida.

Amor, una palabra que jamás dijimos, pero aun así, sentíamos con cada célula de nuestros cuerpos. Llevo mis dedos hasta lo que solía ser tu mano y que ahora, a causa de los golpes, ha sido destrozada casi por completo. Recorro una vez más tu rostro con mis labios, y los uno a los tuyos. Sólo yo puedo moverme y me llena de tristeza. Una lágrima cae de mi rostro e impacta sobre la punta de tu perfecta barbilla, deslizándose y manchando tu piel. Te escucho desde algún lugar llamar mi nombre, pero deben ser sólo alucinaciones. Aún te siento aquí. Pero noto tu cuerpo aun más frío que de costumbre. Aquel calor que mi cuerpo le daba al tuyo ahora ya no es suficiente.

Lentamente me reincorporo y camino hasta la puerta. Con un diminuto switch, apago las luces y cierro un enorme cerrojo con llave.

-¿Qué hacía ahí dentro Sempai?

-Nada Tobi...nada.

Este es nuestro pequeño secreto. Mi eterno amor por ti que continúa aun después de la dolorosa muerte. Tan eterno como tú deseabas que fuera.

* * *

_Notas al final, notas al final. ¿Qué decir?_

_Agradecimientos a mi Dei-chan(n.n), a los lectores y a esta "organización"  
_

_Me despido con una sonrisa y deseándoles felices lecturas._

**_Kiranuto_**


End file.
